


Spinning

by etckhh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, dont worry everyone rlly knows whats goin on, dumbass, except cheol, horny seungcheol for the win, im a lazy fuck, jisoo christ this is unholy, more charas will be added later, this was only gonna be porn then it got feelings, which makes it gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etckhh/pseuds/etckhh
Summary: Being in love with his best friend and roommate has Seungcheol's head spinning.The walls are far too thin.The air is far too thin.He needs a moment.





	Spinning

“Joshua, God yes,”

_Joshua, god no._

“More, fuck - right there,”

_Stop, fuck - why him._

“I love you,”

_I love you both._

Seungcheol stares at the ceiling, wide awake as he lays in bed. He can hear the boys through the wall. The squeaking of the bed springs. The thumping of the headboard against the wall. The moans and begging. Seungcheol shuts his eyes and his brain supplies the image of Joshua and Jeonghan ravishing each other. He grips his sheets, dick hard and laying warm and heavy against his pelvis.

Seungcheol is in love with his roommate _and_ his best friend. His roommate, Hong Jisoo, is taken. As is his best friend, Yoon Jeonghan. They’re dating one another and causing Seungcheol a slow and painful death.

Usually, the lovebirds would spare him, fucking in Jeonghan’s studio or making out on the couch in Jeonghan’s apartment. Seungcheol acts like he’d rather not see them together, playfully annoyed by their relationship. In all actuality, he’d do anything just to touch both or them. Either of them. His skin buzzes and tingles at the feeling of Joshua’s playful touches and Jeonghan hugs far too much for his sanity.

On occasion, the couple would have movie nights on Seungcheol’s and Joshua’s couch. They’d invite Seungcheol to join them and cuddle him as he sat in the middle. He would pay more attention to the boys hanging off of him than the movie. When he would give them any signs of confusion or doubt both of them would just give half-hearted excuses as to why they’d invite him along. He fears that one day they’ll figure it out his longing glances. His touches that are a little too long. He plays a game of teasing the line between platonic and flirtatious. 

Seungcheol rolls over in his bed, whining. He gives in to his feelings, placing a pillow under his hips and hesitantly humping against it a few times. He fucks into it, tempo picking up as he ends up recklessly grinding. He bites onto his fist to keep any noises out. He can almost feel Joshua’s soft skin and Jeonghan’s muscles. The boys on the other side of the wall get louder, Joshua’s grunts and groans now loud. He knew the noises far too well - having committed them to memory. Jeonghan was closer than Joshua, voice cracking weakly. Seungcheol’s hips go faster, snapping into the pillow as he pictures the expressions on both of their faces. The smell of Jeonghan’s cologne, the way Joshua would bite his lip in pleasure. He hears Jeonghan’s voice crack with a loud moan as he finishes. Seungcheol follows, seeing white behind his eyelids and toes curling in pleasure as he lets out a groan. Joshua follows not too long after.

It goes silent. The couple enjoying their afterglow as Seungcheol wallows in guilt. It was wrong. So wrong what he had just done. Regardless - this wasn’t the first time. He lazily gets out of bed and strips himself, getting into clean pajamas. He goes to the bathroom, washing up. He rinses his face with cool water and stares in the mirror. What had his life become? It was like some sort of sad movie where the gays die in the end - he thinks. He wonders mildly why the gays never live in movies - tragedy sold he supposes. Seungcheol laments. His life is by far tragic enough but no one would pay to see it.

Seungcheol recalls when he realized how his feelings had developed. Jeonghan was easy to fall for. The feelings Seungcheol had developed for him had come months before Joshua. Or - the realization had at least. The conversation between them happened so naturally. They’d been inseparable since their freshman years in college and they’d kissed on a dare once while drunk for the sake of a bunch of squealing college girls. It seemed girls sexualized and fetishized homosexuality just as much as straight men did - asking him and his gay friends to kiss for their personal enjoyment. It was weird but he and Jeonghan both loved attention at that age. He’d went to many a party with his friend after rugby games to hit on boys and get wasted. His best friend was gorgeous, long hair and lithe fingers. Muscular too - he thinks with delight. It was a silent power that most people dismissed after seeing his delicate features. Jeonghan is an artist. A traditional artist - and a very successful one at that. He works at an art museum as a curator on the side and his galleries usually sold out within a week. Seungcheol has a fond memory of Jeonghan painting a portrait in his studio as the sun was going down. He’d stopped suddenly and turned to Seungcheol before turning back to his painting and bursting into laughter. Seungcheol had looked up at the other male like he was crazy before his breath had stopped in his throat. The light was hitting his best friend so wonderfully and he was glowing. His long hair tossed into a messy bun and his hands covered in paint swatches. The artist’s eyes and nose scrunched up as he grinned. Seungcheol could only tilt his head in confusion. Jeonghan beamed. ‘I accidentally painted you!’ he announced happily. Seungcheol couldn’t stop blushing for hours. It was love, he realized at that moment.

Seungcheol’s feelings for Joshua came as more of a surprise. Joshua had graduated with a nursing degree and a fantastic job set up. He was a great children’s nurse and a gentle guy. He had large doe eyes and a cat like a smirk and he always smelled like a fruit. He wasn’t as soft as he seemed. He was gossipy and scheming, manipulative when he wanted to be. He was clever as a fox and quick as a rabbit and absolutely enchanting. His body wide and thin, not muscular like Seungcheol’s or Jeonghan’s but not small. He was filled with quiet power and his movements were always filled with sharp grace. His voice was soft and enchanting and he would play guitar whenever wherever. They’d been roommates in the same shitty apartment all through college and even long after graduation. Seungcheol was a manager at a large bookstore and an aspiring writer. He had had a particularly stressful day at work, head throbbing and back aching from carrying four crates of books up and down stairs. Joshua had invited him out for drinks with friends that day and he had politely declined, texting a simple ‘no thanks. bad day :( sorry’. He was surprised to come home to the lights on at the apartment, Joshua came to greet him at the door - bags of his favorite takeout in hand. The Chinese place a half an hour away that didn’t deliver. Joshua had driven halfway across town to get him food. His roommate had grinned simply, offering the food and a quiet night of watching reality tv. Seungcheol had realized at that moment how badly he wanted to kiss Joshua. To make him feel special and loved back. He realizes yet again that it’s love and he’s absolutely fucked.

Seungcheol is yanked from his reverie when the bathroom door is tossed open by a freshly fucked Joshua, clad in only his boxers. The doe-eyed male jumps in surprise, letting out a yelp.

“Oh! Oh god did we wake you I’m so sorry-” he gushes fearfully. Joshua was innocent acting, and Seungcheol’s heart lurches when he realizes Joshua wasn’t sorry. His eyes had a glint in them and he was far too unabashed to truly be sorry. Seungcheol rolls his eyes and tries to avert them from the bare chest.

“Yeah yeah, not the first time,” Seungcheol grumbles.

He hopes it won't be the last either.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao in another fic i said i wasn't into voyeurism but here we are.
> 
> i am a mcfuckon liar
> 
> it's gonna have porn n poly stuff in later chaptars i promise
> 
> anyways my tumblr is khh-17-etc my requests are open and so are my nsfw requests wink wink come ask for stuff


End file.
